The Tree
by Sugar Rush
Summary: hmmm...another really bad fic by me...but of all my bad fics, this is my favorite. lets see, i wrote this in my hedwig journal, up in a tree, and had the songs mentioned in the begining stuck in my head. ummm...anything else? its Hr/???? read to find o


  
DiScLaImEr: I don't own anything. I'm a thirteen-year-old obsessed with Harry Potter. You can find something better to do than sue me! Well, I own the pathetic plot, but that's it.  
  
  
Untitled (aka "My Highly Improbable Story")  
A/N - I wrote this story when I was listening to the radio (the songs were "Peaches&Cream" by 112, "Purple Hills" by eminem and d-12, "My Way" by limp bizkit, and "the rock show" by blink-182 ***3*** and the like. Oh, and "Crazy for this girl" by evan and jaron.)  
  
A/N - Sorry to bother everyone again, but just so ya know, its Hermione's POV. Kay? Kay. ***bows, then ducks flying veggies***  
  
*~*~*  
  
He knows. I can't believe it. He knows. I can't figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Most likely it'' bad, because there is no possible way he could like me. How do I know that he knows? Well, first, all week he's been looking at me weird, and today in the common room, he talked to me. At first, I wasn't listening to him. I was too busy looking at him, watching the way his mouth moved to form the words I didn't hear. He tapped my forearm gently, and that brought me back to reality. He asked me if I was listening, and I nodded absently.  
  
"Well, it didn't seem like it." He said, and then after a moment of thought, he added, "Well, I'll start over anyway."  
  
"Okay" I replied.  
  
"Well" He starts, "I noticed that lately you have been paying a lot of attention to me." (Here I nodded) And I…I…I think you like me." It was more of a question than a statement. I sat and silently debated on whether to tell him or not. Before I could stop myself, I felt my head not hesitantly.  
  
"Oh" he said simply. Wow, large vocabulary.  
  
And that's when I ran. I realized that no matter how much I denied it, he would never like a bossy, know-it-all with bushy hair like me. Why would he? I felt tears stinging my eyes, and choked back a sob.  
  
By now, you're probably wondering where I ran. I ran to my tree. Okay, so maybe it's not my tree, but I call it that because it's where I go when I'm upset or need to think. At the moment, it's my crying tree. I carefully checked around to see if anyone was watching. No on was. So I quietly hoisted myself up into the dense branches of the large beech tree. As soon as I was in my "spot" (which is what I call the usual place I sit in up there) I let the tears flow, but held back the sobs. I couldn't risk anyone finding me. But every once in a while, I allow a small sob to escape, just because if I don't I'm afraid I will explode. So, that's where I am now. Wait. I hear footsteps. They're coming closer. They stop.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
It's him.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Ya know what I said in the common room? You never let me finish. You ran out before I could, and…and…I just want you to know that I…I…like you too."  
  
I can't believe it. He just said that! I pinch myself. He likes me! He's popular, cute, funny, perfect, and yet he likes me, bushy haired, bossy know-it-all me! I almost fall out of my tree. Then he breaks into a huge grin.  
  
"And why are you in my tree?" he asks, but it's not in a mean way, more joking, and with him, I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"Your tree? Excuse me, I don't see your name on it!" I joke back. I watch as he takes out his wand, and performs the inscribing spell.  
  
"There, now it is." He says cheekily.  
  
"Well, I can do that too!" I perform the spell, and my name appears underneath his.   
  
After a moment's thought, he says, "Close your eyes," I do, but keep one eye squinting to see what he's doing. After a moment, he tickles me and says "Hey, no peeking"  
  
"Okay" I say. I Close my eyes (both of them this time) and when he says "Open" I obey willingly. I look at the inscription and gasp. It was changed. Now, it had a thin heart drawn around it and it read:  
  
Fred Weasley  
+  
Hermione Granger  
I smile. I know it's true. Then he kisses me.  
  
  
A/N-okokok, i know thats never gonna happen. but i wanted to write that so...i did.  
  
and audrey, if ur reading this guess wut...kettlecorn, and leather speedos.(**grins evilly at her sick sense of humor**)hehe 


End file.
